


3:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled the moment he focused on eating a slice of chocolate cake.
Kudos: 1





	3:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the moment he focused on eating a slice of chocolate cake instead of remembering Martha Kent's demise.

THE END


End file.
